TE AMO
by CamilleJBCO
Summary: Bella se acercó a Edward y quedaron frente a frente, ella lo miraba con tal intensidad que él decidió hacer lo que venía a hacer antes de arrepentirse por segunda vez en la noche, sacó el papel arrugado de su bolsillo, aquella nota que escribió hace más de una semana, y se la mostró a Bella— Te amo. OS !.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la hermosa Stephenie Meyer. La trama no totalmente es mía, está basada en el vídeo de la canción _You Belong With Me _de Taylor Swift. La redacción si es mía. Es que soy muy mala inventando cosas así que decidí basarme en algo, tal vez luego intente con una trama totalmente mía xd ¡Adiós!

**Vídeo:** www. youtube watch ?v=V uNIsY 6JdUw

* * *

_**"Amo como ama el amor. No conozco otra razón para amar que amarte. ¿Qué quieres que te diga además de que te amo, si lo que quiero decirte es que te amo?" Fernando Pessoa.**_

**TE AMO**

Edward Cullen se encontraba en sentado en su cama, hojeando el libro de química avanzada de nuevo —ya lo había leído como 10 veces en esa semana—, repasando para el examen final que tendría lugar al día siguiente. Estaba anotando algunos datos en su cuaderno para poder repasarlos luego —repasar una onceava vez jamás estaba de más, según él—, cuando escuchó que alguien gritaba con mucha ira y al levantar la cabeza y observar por la ventana de su cuarto pudo percatarse de que tenia razón, efectivamente alguien gritaba, era Bella Swan. Aquella chica que lo tenia enamorado hasta los huesos, una mujer hermosa e inteligente, su vecina desde que puede recordarlo y la ventana de su cuarto quedaba justo en frente de la de él, así que había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella en un par de ocasiones y verla todas las mañanas al despertar y todas las noches antes de acostarse a dormir —aunque obviamente sin que ella lo supiera, seria tan bochornoso que se enterara de ello—. Ella estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono y al parecer no era una conversación amistosa, Edward aguzó el oído y pudo oír un par de frases sueltas como _"Él no significa nada para mi"_ _"Perdóname"_ y un _"Te amo"_ que para Edward fueron como mil puñaladas en el corazón, porque ya sabía con quién estaba hablando, con Mike Newton, capitán de equipo de fútbol americano del colegio, eterno rey del baile, el sueño de todas las chicas y el "perfecto" e idiota novio de Bella. Edward lo odiaba en tantas formas, Mike siempre lo fastidiaba, ya que Edward era el típico nerd, con un par de enormes y redondos lentes, ropa que estuvo de moda hace como un siglo y ratón de biblioteca por excelencia, y Mike gozaba de hacerlo quedar en ridículo todo el tiempo y restregarle en la cara que él si podía besar y acariciar a Bella, cuando Edward ni siquiera podía mantener una conversación duradera con ella. Después de que ella colgó la llamada, se sentó en su cama, tenía un gesto triste en su rostro, miró hacia la ventana y se encontró con la intensa mirada de Edward, él como buen amigo que era sacó su blog de hojas y escribió con un marcador negro un poco gastado:

_— ¿Estás bien?_

Ella sonrió amargamente y también sacó su blog de hojas, así era como Edward y ella se comunicaban, siempre escribiéndose notas a través de la ventana, tomó un marcador y escribió:

_—Sí, solo un poco cansada de tanto drama._

_—Lo siento mucho._

Ella solo hizo una mueca, restándole importancia. Edward decidió que ya era el momento de decírselo, si no lo hacia en este momento no lo haría jamás, él no podía permitir que ella siguiera con ese idiota sin al menos conocer todas las opciones, él no es el más atlético ni el más popular pero sí el más enamorado, el que haría todo por ella y el que la consentiría todos los días de su vida. Así que cuando decidió que era tiempo de hacerlo, cogió su blog de hojas y escribió:

_—Te amo._

Cuando alzó la mirada de nuevo ella ya había cerrado las cortinas de la ventana y Edward se quedó ahí con una confesión de amor entre sus manos y un corazón lleno de amargura.

…

Ya era de noche al fin, Edward había presentado hoy su examen de química avanzada y podía decir con orgullo que hizo lo mejor posible y que había sacado un puntaje de 98%, aunque luego de ello tuvo un día tan triste como todos los días de su vida escolar. Cuando salió del salón con una sonrisa de un esfuerzo bien remunerado, vio como Mike besaba a Bella con pasión o mejor dicho como intentaba sacarle las amígdalas, una escena en verdad grotesca, y la sonrisa de Edward se borró de su rostro dándole paso al dolor más grande que jamás sintió en toda su vida. En el almuerzo tuvo que presenciar como Mike y Bella comían juntos mientras reían animadamente, él deseó ser el causante de esa hermosa sonrisa. Además de eso sufrió los típicos sufrimientos, lo empujaron un par de veces contra los casilleros —cortesía de Mike y sus amigos, las demás personas no se metían con él, ni siquiera notaban su existencia—, resbaló otras tantas y le dejaron más trabajos de los que era posible para un estudiante hacer.

Edward se levantó de su cama, encendió su estéreo y empezó a sonar una canción bastante movida, _Like a Virgin _de Madonna y sin vergüenza alguna y dejándose guiar por el pegajoso ritmo, comenzó a bailar descontroladamente, agarró un cepillo de cabello y lo usó como micrófono —ya que era lo único para lo que parecía servir, porque definitivamente para su cabello rebelde no era útil— y cantó a todo pulmón…

_Like a Virgin_

_Touched for the very first time_

_Like a Virgin_

_When your heart beasts (after first time, with your heartbeat)_

_Next to mine (8)_

De pronto notó como Bella lo miraba desde la ventana, bastante divertida por su actuación. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanta vergüenza, quería morir y su sonrojo aumentó cuando Bella escribió en su blog de hojas:

—_Que actuación tan interesante, bailas muy bien y cantas aun mejor ;)_

Él solo movió sus labios diciendo g_racias _y a_diós_, cerró las cortinas ante la divertida mirada de Bella, se lanzó sobre su cama y pensando en el ridículo que acababa de hacer se quedó dormido.

…

Se levantó y notó que llevaba la misma ropa de ayer, luego recordó lo sucedido en la noche anterior pero rápidamente esos pensamientos se borraron de su mente al ver que era tarde y tenía que arreglarse rápidamente. Luego de media hora ya estaba bañado, vestido y dispuesto a salir, así que agarró una pequeña mochila y el libro de _El Señor de los Anillos_ que había comenzado a leer hace un par de días.

Salió y se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba frente a su casa, abrió el libro y comenzó a leer, unos minutos después vio como Bella salía de su casa desfilando sensualmente con una sencilla blusa verde mar que contrastaba con su cremosa piel, unos pantalones negros ajustados que marcaban sus curvas a la perfección y unos tacones negros que las alargaban aun más.

Edward admiraba a su diosa personal cuando esta se sentó a su lado. Él simplemente no lo podía creer, claro que habían hablado en otras ocasiones pero hace ya 6 meses de su última conversación. Eran vecinos desde hace 12 años cuando ella se mudó a Forks, venía desde L.A porque su padre se había cansado de la vida de ciudad y quería tener una vida tranquila en un pueblo pequeño. Edward jamás había visto niña más hermosa, una chiquilla de 5 años con sus trencitas castañas brillando al sol, su profunda mirada color chocolate y sus mejillas sonrojadas que combinaban a la perfección con sus pequeños labios color cereza haciendo siempre aquel adorable puchero. Aunque durante sus años de niñez jugaron bastante, en la adolescencia apenas habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras ya que él se dedicó a estudiar hasta el cansancio y ella además de estudiar —era muy buena estudiante—, también era porrista y una chica con una vida social muy activa, aunque siempre conversaban a través de letreros.

Ella comenzó con las preguntas de rutina que cómo estaba, que qué había hecho, que cómo le iba en el colegio, etc., a lo que él respondía con monosílabos temiendo cometer algún error si decía algo más. Luego ella comenzó a contarle sus frustraciones, que esto que lo otro hasta que llegó al tema de Mike Newton, como su relación era tan hermosa pero también tan asfixiante, de como a veces se volvía insoportable y luego comenzó a hablar de lo bueno de la relación, de lo que hacían juntos… En ese momento Edward se limitó a asentir y hacer gestos de preocupación mientras desconectaba su cerebro para no tener que pensar en lo que ella decía y que su corazón se siguiera rompiendo. Comenzó a pensar en otras cosas, en la manera en que sus labios se movían al hablar, en lo hermosa que se veía en ese momento con su cabellera cayendo sobre sus hombros, en el delicioso aroma que salía de sus poros. Seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando apareció frente a ellos un asombroso convertible negro con un rubio despampanante y presumido a bordo, el estúpido Mike. Miró a Edward con desprecio y burla, mientras Bella se despedía y se subía al auto, Newton tomó a Bella por la nuca y la besó intensamente mientras miraba a Edward, dándole a entender que esos labios solo podían ser suyos, que jamás serían de él. Edward se limitó a mirar hacia otra parte, porque no quería sufrir más, además él ya sabía que ella jamás lo amaría, así que presenciar ese beso no era necesario para romper sus ilusiones, estas ya estaban rotas hace mucho.

Luego de esa horrible escena, apareció su buen amigo Jasper en su lujosa camioneta y lo llevó a la escuela. Era sábado y había partido, los Osos de Forks High School contra los Lobos de Quileute Reservation School, así que la banda escolar debía estar allí apoyando a su equipo y Edward tocaba el tambor en esta, o sea que tenía que asistir quisiera o no. Él siempre quería, porque aunque tendría que ver al desagradable de Mike jugando y siendo aclamado por ser la estrella del equipo, al menos se podía dar el gusto de ver a Bella meneando sus caderas con su lindo uniforme rojo, pero hoy no porque la humillación de esta mañana no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

…

El partido fue todo un éxito, los Osos aplastaron a los Lobos, la gente se divertía al compás de la banda, cosa que en un día normal no harían, pero por ser un partido tan importante todo era valido. Fue un éxito para todo el mundo excepto para Edward, que tuvo que escuchar como aclamaban a Mike por hacer el último Touchdown y asegurarles el paso a la final y además de eso tuvo que presenciar como Bella se dirigía hacia Mike para felicitarlo y luego como huía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas porque el idiota estaba muy contento dejándose "felicitar" por Jessica Stanley, la capitana de las porristas e ignorando a Bella totalmente. Edward jamás haría eso, él no cambiaría a una chica tan perfecta por una zorra desalmada como Jessica, quiso ir detrás de Bella pero vio como sus amigas la abrazaban y la sacaban de la escuela llevándosela en un auto.

…

Ya había pasado una semana desde el partido y la gente ya no pensaba en ello con tanta emoción, ahora solo pensaban en que hoy era el dichoso baile escolar y todos estaban ansiosos y alegres. Faltaba media hora para el baile y Edward se encontraba recostado en su cama estudiando. Dirigió su mirada hacia su ventana y vio a Bella sentada en su cama, sosteniendo un espejo con una mano mientras se aplicaba un poco de brillo labial con la otra, llevaba un hermoso vestido color azul turquesa, sin tirantes, con un escote corazón, vaporoso hasta la altura de la rodilla y unos tacones negros bastante altos y estilizados. Su cabello estaba en ondas que caían por sus hombros y apenas llevaba maquillaje, un poco de delineador, pestañina y brillo labial. Luego de aplicarse el brillo tomó el blog de hojas y Edward adivinando sus intenciones también se dispuso a sacar el suyo, Bella con un gesto sombrío en su rostro escribió:

_— ¿Irás al baile?_

_—No, estoy estudiando._

_—Desearía que estuvieras allá._

Edward sonrió ante sus bellas palabras, todos los años él le decía que no iría y ella siempre le decía que desearía que estuviera allá, era algo tonto pero esas palabras significaban mucho para él.

Bella se levantó y miró hacia la puerta de su cuarto, al parecer ya había llegado su cita a recogerla y Edward no podía estar más infeliz con eso, porque esa dichosa cita era el idiota de Mike. Bella lo había perdonado un par de días después, cuando Newton llegó con un ramo de fresias —las favoritas de Bella— y un poema ridículo que más bien parecía escrito por un niño de 5 años y no por un hombre de 18 —todos en la escuela lo leyeron pues Mike se lo mostró a todo el mundo dándoselas de muy William Shakespeare.

Edward decidió que ahora sí era el momento, él no podía seguir permitiendo que ella estuviera con un idiota que se besuquea con todo lo que se mueve y que a duras penas sabe escribir su nombre, no sin antes decirle que la amaba y que tenía mejores opciones en la vida que estar con un patán.

…

Había comenzado el baile y todos estaban emocionados dentro del gran salón, bailando en medio de la pista una tonada suave con sus hermosos vestidos y sus elegantes trajes. Bella se encontraba hablando con unos amigos cuando vio la cosa más hermosa que jamás ha existido entrando por la puerta del salón, era Edward pero se veía tan diferente, no llevaba sus lentes, su cabello estaba más rebelde de lo que recordaba y su elegante traje se ajustaba perfectamente a un bien formado cuerpo, pero lo que más la impactó fue la hermosa mirada color esmeralda observándola tímidamente mientras caminaba hacia ella.

…

Edward sonrió tímidamente sintiéndose cohibido por todas las miradas que estaban posadas en él y se sintió aun más avergonzado cuando vio a Bella observándolo así, sin esperar más se acercó a ella mientras ella también venía hacia él. Mike la interceptó en el camino, abrazándola por la cintura de una manera posesiva y coqueta, Edward supo en ese momento que haber venido fue el peor error que había cometido en su vida, así que con la poca dignidad que le quedaba decidió marcharse, pero antes de salir echó una última mirada a Bella y vio como extrañamente esta apartaba a Newton de su lado y lo dejaba plantado con una mirada furiosa y gritando incoherencias.

Bella se acercó a Edward y quedaron frente a frente, ella lo miraba con tal intensidad que él decidió hacer lo que venía a hacer antes de arrepentirse por segunda vez en la noche, sacó el papel arrugado de su bolsillo, aquella nota que escribió hace más de una semana, y se la mostró a Bella:

_—Te amo._

Bella sonrió ante la ironía de la vida y ante la emoción contenida y saco un papel igualmente arrugado de su pequeño bolso:

_—Te amo._

Edward no lo podía creer, esa mujer lo amaba, jamás había sido tan feliz en su vida entera y sin más, se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro y la besó, en el momento en que sus labios se unieron supo sin duda que les quedaban grandes cosas por delante, que iban a estar juntos y que iban a estar bien.

* * *

Eh muchas gracias a quien sea que la lea xd

Espero que les haya gustado y si no pues bueno xd

Adiós hermosas personas :)

¿Ya vieron Breaking Dawn part 2? ¡¿No fue super maravilloso?! :)

_Camila._


End file.
